onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rokushiki
Rebirth: Sketch Form Shouldn't "Rebirth" be Seimei Kikan (Life Return) and Sketch Form be Kami-e Bushin (Paper Drawing Fighting Form)? CodedSOUL 19:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Geppou I understand what the technique is, but how is it pulled off? Theoretically, I suppose, the user pushes down with enough force and speed so that the air is collected at the bottom like an air cushion, which expands and forces themselves up again. Not too sure if that's what happens, because nobody ever asked it in the series... 08:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) The user uses immense leg strength to jump in midair. Ever read Rurouni Kenshin, where one of the main villains reaches his maximum height from the ground after the first jump, he uses the fact that his jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving him a split second to make a second jump, making him appear as if he is walking in the air. Yatanogarasu 23:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Zoro could use this to his advantage if he jumped about five times then downward toward his opponent with two swords held out. 00:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if you can run across the air using this.Dogloverben 21:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Think we must get hit first. Rankyaku Is Rankyaku an air blade or an energy blade attack, because it looks more like a blade of energy then an air blade. -- 04:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) As stated by the anime and manga it is an attack that causes wind that can move fast enough to cut, it is wind not energy. Arieus 10:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In the anime, air-based slashes like Rankyaku or Zoro's Pound Hou techniques look like bluish energy waves, possibly because if air is compressed to such a degree it becomes visible; or they do it just to make it more visually interesting. I think this would really complement Sanji's Black Leg style. 00:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Rokuougan=One Inch Punch Is the Rokuougan based on Bruce Lee's one inch punch, it does look similar to it. Yeah it probably is cuz i wikipedia'ed that and its extremely similar. Separate Should we separate the seven base techniques into their own pages, with the variations going along with their respective derivatives? Yatanogarasu 23:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please answer me? The Rokushiki page alone is too long. Yatanogarasu 05:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) What is too long in this page ? I think some attack pages are much longer than this one Kdom 17:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You mean like Santōryū? Yeah, we should separate those as well, one sword, two, three, and nine. If separable, like those with multiple styles such as Rokushiki or Santoryu, then let's do it. If not (like the Devil Fruits), then keep them. Yatanogarasu 23:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Is somebody actually going to go through with this idea? I think each technique should have their own 'semi-page', like in the Santoryu page. 14:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No, it's fine as is. 15:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sanji's sky walk I think sanji should be mentiond as a geppou user because unlike gear second sky walk is exactly the same as geppo so im gonna add him feel free to let me know if im wrong 09:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ok i saw the note and didnt edit but i still say its the same as geppo changing the name doesnt make a difference 09:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Luffy Is Luffy a shigan user? Even if he copied the shigan in Chapter 639 it's still not a shigan but an original move. :Gear Second is an original move based on Soru, but the article still mentions it here. If Luffy has created his own version of Shigan, that too should be mentioned. RedXIV 14:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Basically he did pierce Hody's body with his fingers.. I say its still speculation, but its ok either way. :I think he just grabbed Hody and clenched on his ribs, kinda like Hody's own Soshark attack. GenkiMan 11:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Luffy and Sanji I just wanna point out: Luffy and Sanji are NOT Rokushiki users. Luffy did NOT use Soru, as he used Gear Second, which grants him the speed via increased metabolism, not just by quick-feet work, otherwise you might as well put Kuro here since his Nuki-ashi is the same speed but less refined. As for Sanji, his Sky Walk is his own technique, it is different, if only in name, than the actual Geppo. 05:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think Sanji developed his Sky Walk on his own, but didn't Luffy actually steal the technique from Blueno? He observed how Blueno did Soru and then he copied it. Doesn't that mean he's learned Rokushiki? Even if he doesn't call it "Soru" he still learned it from a Rokushiki master. 05:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, as Gear Second simply uses the increased metabolism to increase speed and momentum of movement and attacks, respectively. And Blueno says it was copied, but Luffy is simply moving at such speed that it looks like Soru, and Blueno later comments it is actually faster and superior. 05:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I know this is an old section, but Luffy did use Soru. He fought the guy with the door-door fruit and copied it. It even says that he noticed how they did it and that he got the hang of it. It is on mangahere chapter 388 if you want to look at it. I know it's not the best source, but I remember reading it in the actual book, too. Adam10003 (talk) 02:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Tabber style I've decided to use a tabber, since we decided not to use an actual tab template (some techniques are too short for a sub-page), to shorten the page's cluttering length. Do tell me your opinions and if I broke the rules somehow, feel free to revert. 05:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) It looks great. 07:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) No, I think it is right no use a tabber. And as SHL says, it looks great. 07:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Should have been discussed first. Tabs look out of place in the middle of an article. SeaTerror (talk) 07:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Looks great.-- In this case, should we add tabbers for overlong pages like this? Certain Devil Fruits, Fighting Styles, etc.? 08:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) What other fruits besides the Gomu would even warrant it? Does the Gomu even apply since it's already sub-paged? Same with fighting styles. Rokushiki is the only big one we hadn't tabbed yet. We already tabbed all of Zoro's styles. 08:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think it'd be great but the tabber looks a bit too dull(IMO).-- We should definitely use them in this page. 08:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC)